My Last Day
by razzberry96
Summary: This is a oneshot based on Jack's last day as a human, before he turned into Jack Frost. It's mostly with him and his sister who i named, Elaine because it sounds pretty. Please read and Review! Thanks


**HI! This oneshot is all about Jack and his last day as a human. I wanted to show how Jack and sister acted together, because in the movie it looked as if they were really close. I hope you enjoy it and please review. Oh! And to those readers that are reading Protect Me, im sorry that it is taking forever! It will be up soon! Okay so enjoy!**

As the sun started to seek its way into my room, my door opened quietly. When I turned to my side the door stopped. I opened one eye to see my little sister, Elaine, crouched by the door smiling, thinking that she was going to get me this morning. Every morning my sister would try to sneak into my room and wake me up from my slumber, but I got her every time.

I smirked then closed my eye as I heard her footsteps approach the end of the bed. She giggled lightly. Her laugh was the cutest and I would always try to make her laugh. When our papa died a couple months ago from his long term sickness, Elaine never wanted to laugh. It hurt me to see a young girl never wanting to laugh, especially when it was Elaine. She was special to me, my mother to, for when my papa died I became the man of the cottage and I made an oath to myself that I would never let anything happen to my girls. I would put myself in harm's way before I let that happen.

Elaine grabbed my toes and pulled, "Get up Jack! Get up!" She sang, but when I didn't move and continued to snore, she frowned and made her way around the bed. She crawled onto my bed and onto me. She opened my eyes with her tiny fingers, but I lazily closed them. She huffed, like always, and got off the bed. She looked at me one last time and then ran out of the room, thinking of a better way to wake me up. I had exactly two minutes before she would return with another attempt. I quickly and quietly got up from the bed and put the blankets over the pillows to make a pretend body and then hid behind the door.

Just as I assumed, Elaine returned with a pitcher of water. I just hoped that it wasn't filled with ice. Elaine tiptoed to the bed, that same twinkle in her eye, and pulled back the blankets with a force.

"I got-"She stopped when she noticed it was only a pillow. She stared at the pillow confusingly as I walked up behind with outstretched arms. I put my arms around her and picked her up laughing. She shrieked as she dropped the bucket and giggled. The bucket splashed all over my floor, but we didn't care we just laughed and jumped on my bed. I tickled her on the stomach, on her legs, and under her armpits. I threw her on my bed and grabbed the pillow,

"I got you!" I yelled as I started hitting her with the pillow. She tried pulling the pillow away from my hands, but she couldn't because her face was red from the laughter.

Just then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed me from the back. I turned around to see my mama with a smile on her face. God, how I love her. She was the perfect mother. I knew there was no such thing but my mama was the first. My mama started to tickle me and she knew my spot. The spot right under my knee, that was it and she knew. I surrendered with a small laugh and hugged both of my girls.

"Alright you two, breakfast is ready." My mama said. My sister and I raced to small table; I took my place at the head of the table and my sister sat by the window. She sat by the window because that was where she could see Tom Dunbar, her crush.

"Do you see, Tommy?" I joked making kissy sounds. Her face turned bright red as she looked back at her plate. My mom placed my plate in front of me and then gave me a light tap on the head. As soon as my mom sat down to eat, Elaine started her daily conversation. She always talked about her dreams. Last night's dream involved me under water. She looked at me as if I knew what it meant, but I just shook my head. I told her not to worry about it and that it didn't mean anything, that it was just a dream. She told me I was right and then we continued eating.

After breakfast, and helping mama with the dished and the laundry, Elaine jumped on my back and started begging me to take her to the frozen pond to skate.

"Please Jack! Please!"

I tickled her sides and agreed. We had our skates over our shoulders and my sister started pulling me out the door. I tried my best to pull her back, but when Elaine wanted something she was strong.

"Be careful." Mama called out.

I laughed as my sister pulled me out the door, "We will." Then we were off. My sister and I took the long way to the frozen pond, that way we could talk. It was always nice to have time to ourselves and talk about things. When our father died, Elaine clung to me like glue. It didn't bother me, I enjoyed and loved her. When she talked about boys, I cut her off and talk about something else. She's too young to be thinking that kind of stuff. I mean I kissed a girl when I was- Well let's just say I was a little older than Elaine.

Elaine and I came across a small cross that was staked to the ground. Someone was buried here and not too long ago either. I looked at the name and recognized who this belonged to. It was the old lady who lived a couple of cottages away. She would always hit me with her cane because I never wore any shoes. I still had a bump on my head to prove that she would hit me.

Elaine took my hand and put it around her shoulder like our papa used to do. "Jack," She said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at me with her big brown beautiful eyes and said, "I miss papa."

I gasped, shocked at what she said. Mom and I would never talk about papa in front of Elaine because we knew that it would hurt her. She wouldn't even bring anything up. When the villagers in our village would talk about our papa, Elaine would run away and cry.

"Are you going to leave me, Jack?" She asked me on the verge of tears.

I knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes. She had mom's eyes. "Hey, hey, I'm not going anywhere." I said smiling. She held up her pinkie,

"Promise?"

I hesitated. That's a tough promise, especially to her. But I locked pinkies with her and echoed, "I promise." We continued our walk when a snap of a twig made us stop. Elaine kept to my side as I looked around for something to protect ourselves. The bushed rustled viciously and I held my stance getting ready to fight whatever came out. Something white popped out from the bushes and stared at us. Elaine opened her eyes and giggled.

"Aw, it's a little bunny." I let out a sigh of relief as we continued our walk. Elaine was so pumped at what just happened that she wouldn't stop talking about it. "I was so scared, Jack! Were you scared? I thought… I thought it was a wolf! But- but you would have killed it, uh Jack!" She said with such excitement.

I laughed along with her, "That big bad wolf wouldn't stand a chance against your big brother."

Elaine gasped, "But Jack, what if it was to get me?" We finally arrived to the frozen pond and began putting on our skates. There was not a single person in sight, which was weird. But then I remembered that there was going to be a celebration tonight and that everybody was getting ready. I looked back at Elaine when I remembered her question.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I'll risk my own life before I let that happen. You remember that okay." I said as I led her on the ice.

"But- but what if something bad happened to you and you end up like papa?" She asked.

"Just because you don't see something, Elaine doesn't mean it's not there. And hey, if im not here in person then I'll be in here." I said as I pointed to her heart. She grabbed my finger and said,

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's have some fun!" I grabbed her hand and we skated together. I tagged her and Elaine chased after me laughing as I almost tripped. I skated faster than Elaine and then stopped.

"Elaine, don't move!" I shouted. She stopped abruptly and looked at me with fear in her eyes, because she knew why she had to stop.

The ice started to crack…

**And you all know what happens next. Brown haired sexy Jack, turns into Sexy white haired Jack Frost! Okay, so I hope this was good and I hope I got you all to like it, because I know I did when I wrote this Oneshot. LOL **

**Okay so please leave me a review/comment. I would really appreciate it. Thank You!**


End file.
